Puzzle Of My Heart
by Georgiamw13
Summary: When Kimiko gets a boyfriend, Rai can't help but feel a bit jelous, but how will jelousy force him to break them up, even if it means destroying his friendship with Kimiko. RaiKim. Now a Twist!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Puzzle Of My Heart**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Hi! This is my first fic and is basically about Kim getting a new boyfriend, then, Rai gets jealous and what lengths he reaches to split them up. Most of you probably haven't even bothered to read this, so I'll just get on with the story…**

**BTW, this is just the Prologue and, yes, it does suck, so I'm not afraid of flamers.**

Raimundo walked across the temple grounds. He looked up at the clear blue skies that surrounded the mountains and stretched as far as the eye could see. He breathed in the crisp morning air. He came out here every morning since he joined the temple with the others. He had almost forgotten how long ago that was. It had to have been at least a year, maybe a year and half. A year and a half since Wuya's release and the four Xiaolin warriors were brought together. Him and his three best friends met because of and ugly Heylin witch that wants to take over the world. But, if Jack _hadn't _opened the puzzle box, Raimundo never would have met Omi, Kimiko and Clay.

So, _maybe _they wouldn't have been his first choice for teamates, not to _mention_ roomates, what with Clay's loud snoring. But, besides everything, they all got along pretty well. He'd grown to like them. They were the three single most people in the world he cared about more than anyone else. Omi was annoying and completely slaughtered the fine art of slang, but Rai knew he was courageous and would give his life to protect his friends. Clay was often confusing, what with his thick Texan accent and his use of random metaphors, but when the chips were down, they knew they could always count on him to pull through. And then, there was Kimiko. Being the only girl at the temple, she cared about Omi like a mother, and was like Clay's little sister. But to Rai, she was just a friend. Okay, so she was his _best_ friend, except, he liked her as more than a friend. He loved her. He loved everything about her. Her ebony black hair, her crystal blue eyes, even the way she always hit him for pranking her, or how she always moaned about him 'invading her personal space' when he read her diary. But the best thing about her had to be her smile. He loved to see her smile. It could always cheer him up, no matter how upset he was. Plus, no matter what, she was always there for him. Once, he'd had the worst day of his life, and she sat there listening to him moan on and on about how life isn't fair. She didn't care how boring it got. She just sat there listening, like any good friend would.

But that was just it; they were friends, nothing more. He'd tried desperately in the past to tell her how he really felt, but it just ended up getting interrupted, or he'd end up saying something completely different. He loved her so much, but how could he tell her? It would change everything. Not to _mention_ what would happen if she said no.

Raimundo quickly shook the thought from his head. That was impossible; Rai was irresistible to any girl of his age.

He laughed to himself. Kimiko was right; he _was_ bigheaded. Besides, Kim wasn't just any girl. That was one of the main reasons why he liked her so much. She was different from any other girl you'd meet.

"Oh man, why can't I just be like a normal teenager who likes his best friend _as_ a friend? Why does it have to be so complicated?" He seemed to ask no-one in particular.

He picked up a rock and threw it in the water. He sat down and thought for a bit.

"That's it, I have to tell her"

He got, spun round, and marched to her 'room' to tell her.

"Kimiko?"

"Yea Rai?"

…

**Okay, so this totally sucks and has nothing to do with the story, but I'm still gonna write the next chapter anyway. I'm not gonna write it based on reviews, but I will mostly for the rest of the story. Hopefully, the other chapters will be longer, but I'm not making any promises. It's gonna get much better! At least, I hope it will any way…!**

**Beany**

**xXx**


	2. Date?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Xiaolin Showdown Or the Shadow Slicer**

**Puzzle Of My Heart**

**Chapter 2: A big turn around**

**Hi again! I know the last chapter a totally boring, but I'm hoping this one will be a bit better. I couldn't think of a new Shen gong wu because I'm soo unimaginative, which might be why this story is bad. Fingers crossed!**

"Kimiko?"

"Yea Rai?"

"Shen Gong Wu! Raimundo! Kimiko! Where are you?" Dojo went running (slithering) past the doorway of Kimiko's room.

"Raimundo! Kimiko! Oh good, there you are!" He said as he noticed them. "A new Wu's gone active. Omi and Clay are waiting for you outside."

"Coming Dojo" Said Raimundo, annoyed that the small green lizard-I'm sorry, I mean _dragon_-had interrupted them.

**Outside**

Raimundo and Kimiko walked outside with Dojo to where Omi and Clay were standing. "So Dojo, what is this Wu anyway?" asked Clay.

"Well, it's called the Shadow Slicer. It lets the user create a projection of themselves. It's great to fool enemies or just for self-admiration".

"Then we must not waste a second! We must reach this Wu before Jack Spicer and Wuya do!" Omi jumped in. The four monks jumped on Dojo and they flew off to Iceland to snag the Wu.

**In Iceland**

"Has anyone noticed that Greenland's icy, whereas Iceland's really green everywhere?"

"That's stupid"

"But it's true"

"It is not!"

"Is so!"

"Can you two just stop arguing! It's throwing me all off focus!" Dojo yelled back at the two squabbling monks. Of course, it was Raimundo and Kimiko.

_Why do I keep arguing with her? It's like I can't help it. She's so stuck up and Selfish. She's always got to be right. Then why do I like her so much?_

Raimundo fought with himself until suddenly Omi jumped up and pointed. He started shouting "Look, look! There it is!"

They were flying over a river and Omi spotted it on the bank. He jumped down and touched it at the same time Jack did.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"I accept, name your game!"

"The game is… a swimming race!"

"Let's go!"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The two cried in unison. The whole river straitened out and looked about 2 miles long.

"GONG YI TEMPI!" The showdown began and Omi immediately dove into the water. Jack however, had a few problems about jumping into the murky depths. Omi was about a quarter of the way there now.

"JACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET IN THERE NOW!" Wuya, who had just decided to speak up, screeched at Jack.

"But I can't swim!"

"JUST GO!" Jack reluctantly jumped in and started splashing around wildly. It was obvious Omi was going to win, that is until he stopped as something caught hold of his ankle. A huge clump of seaweed was frantically clinging to him, refusing to let go. Jack wasn't doing so well in keeping his head above the water, but was catching up fast.

"TSUNAMI STRIKE! WATER!" Omi was lifted up in a huge whirlpool, snapping the seaweed like a piece of string. He directed the whirlpool towards the end of the river and crossed the finish line. The showdown ended and the other three came rushing up to him.

"Way to go Omi!"

"That was awesome!"

These and other compliments were randomly shouted out at the young monk. Who stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

"So Dojo, we goin' back to the temple or what?"

"Sorry Guys," Answered Dojo, who was now soaked from Omi's water attack, "but it looks like I got a bit of a cold. He sneezed a couple of times to prove his point.

"But then, how do we get back?" Rai asked, asking the most obvious question.

"Need a hand?" The four of them spun round to see a boy of about their age who spoke with an English accent.

Kimiko was about to open her mouth, but Omi quickly stepped in.

"Yes, that would be most useful!" Omi went running up to the boy, shaking his hand thoroughly.

"Depends who's offering" Kimiko nudged Raimundo in the ribs for the smart remark.

"What? I'm just saying. We don't know. He could be evil" Raimundo shrugged his shoulders as Kimiko gave him a look. She didn't think he was evil. Infact, she thought he was sort of cute. He was fairly tall, about the same height as Raimundo, and he had blue eyes and Blonde hair.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ricky. My parents and I are doing an experiment on the different types of wildlife…"

_Why doesn't he just look in the mirror?_

To tell the truth, Raimundo didn't like look Kimiko was giving 'Ricky', if that was his real name.

"…and I heard you lot shouting. Guess it was lucky that I came over here to check it out".

"Most definitely! My name is Omi, and we are the Xiaolin Warriors of the Xiaolin temple in China"

"China? That's quite a long way. As it just so happens, my parents and I were headed over there ourselves. Hey, why don't I see if we could give you a lift?"

Right on cue (almost), Dojo sneezed again.

"AACCHHHOOOOOOO!" He almost blew them all away.

"Actually, we _could_ use a lift" Kimiko replied before Omi could interrupt again. She ran up to Ricky and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko!"

"Hi Kimiko, it's nice to meet you" He said smiling. He kissed her hand and she blushed. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Yea, well, I'm Raimundo, that's Clay, and that's Omi. Now that's over with, why don't you go ask your folks if you can give us a lift out of this jungle? Thanks!" Raimundo pushed Ricky back into the trees.

"Rai! What was that for? Could you at least be a _bit_ nicer to Ricky, seeing as he's our ticket outta here!"

"Yea Rai, I reckon the little lady's got a point. You _were_ a bit ruff on him"

"It is not wise to be mean to an ally, Raimundo. You should know that" Raimundo sighed and rolled his eyes again.

Ricky came through the dense forest.

"Hey guys, my parents say we can give you a lift back to…wherever it is you're going. So, come and meet my parents…" He led them through the trees to the jeep they were travelling in.

**Back at the temple**

"Bye Ricky!"

"Later guys!"

Ricky and his parents had just dropped off the four monks at the temple.

"Greetings young monks. I trust your mission was successful? And why did that jeep have to bring you back?"

"Well, you see master Fung…" Omi began explaining the day's events to master Fung while the other three headed inside. Kimiko went straight to her room while Clay got himself something to eat. Raimundo didn't exactly feel up to talking to Kimiko, especially after how he'd acted around Ricky, so, sensing nothing better to do, he followed Clay.

"Hey Rai?"

"Yeah Clay?"

"What's up with you and that Ricky? You were actin' more suspicious than a cat at the dog show"

(I REALLY suck at metaphors, so bear with me)

"What do you mean? I wasn't acting suspicious. And so what if I was? I just don't trust him, that's all" Rai quickly blurted out, annoyed that Clay just _had_ to bring up the _precise_ subject he'd been hoping to avoid.

"Okay, just, try to cool it down a bit, 'specially round Kim, seein' as she's got that date 'nd all"

"WHAT?" Rai's jaw dropped as he felt his heart tear in two.

**Okay, so I admit, that was a _lot_ better in my head until I put it into words. I didn't think writing would be _that _hard! Please just bear with me! I'll try to make this better!**

**Beany**

**xXx**


	3. Jealousy can make you do stupid things

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Xiaolin Showdown, The Shard Of Lightning Or 'Don't Stop Me Now' By…Whoever wrote it**

**Puzzle Of My Heart**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy can make you do stupid things**

**And we're back with the third chapter! And by we I mean I, seeing as my sister doesn't know I'm even writing a fic, coz it's RaiKim and she thinks I think its stupid that they're together coz everyone puts them together, so she would tease me if I told her I'm an absolute HUGE RaiKim fan. Anyway, Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews, I really didn't think I would get any! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I don't doubt my fic so much any more. Thank you to:**

**AsianPride101**

**Spinningisfun**

**HEARTaGRAM528**

**Xiaoashwind**

**LyokoWarrior**

**DemonDaughter**

**I love you all so much! Now, on with the show!**

He was shocked. He was astounded. He was absolutely Flabbergasted.

He was shocked to hear about Kimiko's date with Ricky and the fact that he couldn't get to her first. But most of all…she said yes.

"Why did this happen to me?" Raimundo fell forward into the grass, burying his face into the sweet, morning dew. It was the day after they had met Ricky, and Rai was out on his usually peaceful morning stroll, except, this time, he wasn't there to gaze at the mountains. This time, he was there to wallow in his own misery. He groaned into the ground, then rolled over and stared at the sky. It was clear blue with a few clouds dotted around, but not too many. It was perfect.

_Now why can't my life be like that? Perfect… _

"Raimundo! There's a new Shen Gong Wu active! Dojo sent me to obtain your assistance!" Omi came running up to him. Raimundo groaned and stood up.

_Yep, Perfect._

"Okay Omi, I'm coming. Hey Omi?

"Yes Raimundo?"

"Do you think Kim's mad at me? You know, for how I acted yesterday?"

"No my friend, I do not think she is mad at you"

"Okay Omi, thanks. Just making sure" Raimundo didn't want Kimiko to be mad at him.

_I'll have to try and make it up to her today…_

**In Vancouver, Canada**

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Again!"

"Fine Cue ball, what's the challenge?"

"Hmmm...how about…First to get the Shen Gong Wu from that bear! I also challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Duo with…errr….Raimundo!" He said, pointing towards a bear in the middle of the trees, and then at his fellow warrior.

"What! Why me?" Raimundo suddenly said.

"Fine! I accept! I wager my tongue of Siaping and…errr….Wuya wagers her lotus twister against your Shroud of Shadows and Moby Morpher! Let's go!" **(They have the Moby Morpher in this fic)**

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The trees surrounding them grew to at least 100ft tall. The bear suddenly roared and also grew to twice it size, and it was a pretty big bear to begin with. Jack gawped at the height of the bear and almost fell over backwards.

"Gong Yi Tempi!"

"Tongue of Siaping! You there, bear!" The bear looked at Jack quizzically.

"Yea you. Um… would you mind passing me that there thing-my-bob you're holding?" The bear looked down at his hand and then replied "Why should I? You've just come up to me, demanding something that clearly belongs to me. What do I get out of giving it to you?" The bear's eyes started watering, on the verge of a breakdown.

"Well…err…wait, you can talk? Then why did I need the tongue of Siaping?"

"It's not my fault! You're just stupid!"

"Arrggg! Why'd it have to be a bear with attitude? Grrr, I don't have time for this!" Wuya screeched. At this, and Wuya's incredibly high pitched scream, the bear immediately started crying. It fell to the floor and sobbed into its paws.

"Now, now, it's okay. If you give _me_ the Shen Gong Wu, I can teach them a lesson?" Omi suggested. The bear just howled even louder.

"Now you want to take it from me! I can't trust ANYONE!" **(This bear's INCREDIBLY over dramatic) **Just then Raimundo remembered something he'd been told when he was younger.

_Music soothes the savage beast_

"Hey Omi, pass me the shroud of shadows. I want to try something" Omi passed Raimundo the shroud and he layed it on the floor.

"Moby Morpher!" Raimundo turned the shroud into a guitar and picked it up.

"You're going to sing to it! You've got to be kidding!" Raimundo ignored Jack's comments and asked the bear; "Do you know any songs? If you tell me them, I can sing them to you to cheer you up" He gave the bear a smile. The bear looked at him, thinking, tears still running down his cheeks.

"W…w…well, the o…other day, there w…was four boys in the woods singing a s…song that I liked. I think they mentioned the name…"

"JACK! Get in there and grab that Wu!" Jack jumped forward, which scared the bear, making him hit Jack in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into Clay. Once again, the bear started crying.

"Now come on, calm down. Jack can't hurt you. I'll make _sure_ he doesn't. Okay?" The bear sniffed and nodded his head. Raimundo looked at Omi who then jumped on Jack Spicer, gagging him with his goggles and pinning him down. "Now, can you remember the name of the song?"

"I didn't know he could play the guitar. Did you?" Kimiko whispered Clay.

"Nope"

"D…Don't stop me n…now?" The bear told Raimundo. He picked up the guitar and started to sing.

_Tonight,_

_I'm gonna have myself a real good time,_

_I feel alive._

_And the world,_

_Is turning inside out, yeah,_

_I'm floating around,_

_In Ecstasy,_

_So, don't stop me now,_

_Don't stop me,_

_Coz I'm having a good time, _

_Having a good time._

_I'm a shooting star,_

_Leaping through the skies,_

_Like a Tiger,_

_Defying the laws of gravity._

_A racing car,_

_Passing by,_

_Like lady Godiva,_

_I'm gonna go, go, go,_

_There's no stopping me!_

_I'm burning through the skies, yeah,_

_200 degrees,_

_That's why they call me Mr Farenhieght,_

_I'm travelling at the speed of light,_

_I'm gonna make a Super Sonic man outta you!_

_Don't stop me now,_

_I'm having such a good time,_

_I'm having a ball,_

_Don't stop me now,_

_If you wanna have a good time,_

_Just give me a call!_

_Don't stop me now,_

_Coz I'm having a good time,_

_Don't stop me now,_

_Yeah, I'm having a good time,_

_Don't wanna stop at all!_

**(The song's longer but it's too long to type, so that's all he's singing)**

The bear applauded and the others applauded Raimundo, except Jack (who was still gagged underneath Omi) and Wuya. Raimundo grinned to the bear.

"There. Now, do you feel any better?"

"Yea! Thank you...umm…Raimundo!" Jack spat out his goggles and pushed Omi off of him.

"Yea, Yea very nice. But it still didn't get you the Shen Gong Wu" Jack stated 'matter of factly'

"Oh, but it did." The bear answered before looking at Raimundo.

"Thank you again" He handed him the Shen Gong Wu** (which was the Shard of lightning BTW. Bit late but oh well)**

The bear smirked at Jack **(If that's possible) **and the scenery turned back. The bear then turned and walked off into the thickness of the trees. Jack flew off in a mood with Wuya following.

"Well, Rai, I gotta say, that was mighty impressive"

"I agree, that was very clever of you Raimundo"

"Well, you know what they say, music soothes the savage beast. Guess it's true" Raimundo looked at Kimiko, who smiled at him. Raimundo suddenly forgot all his jealousy and anger and smiled back. He was just glad she wasn't mad at him.

"Well, come on kids, best get back to the temple. Raimundo's little performance has made me late for Master Fung's foot massage" Omi hopped on Dojo.

"Dojo is right; we must get back before dark" The others looked round and noticed it was in fact, getting dark. Clay and Raimundo climbed on, and Raimundo stretched out his hand to Kimiko. She smiled and took it, obligingly, climbing on in front of him. What she didn't see, however, was Raimundo taking her phone out of her pocket and slipping it into his own as he grinned to himself.

**Back at the Temple**

Raimundo quickly closed the pink flip phone and snuck over to Kimiko's room. He was surprised to see her rooting through the draws in her desk as he poked his head round the corner.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" Kimiko moved over to her bed and started throwing pillows behind her, barely missing Raimundo's head.

"I can't find my phone. I need to check a text from Kieko" Raimundo felt the phone behind his back.

"Well, when did you last have it?"

"I took it the other day to Canada"

"Are you sure? I mean, we were rushing quite a bit to get there in time. You could have left it here by mistake. Are you sure you haven't misplaced it?" He quickly stood in front of her desk and quietly managed to slip the phone into her top draw. He then turned around and opened it, rummaging through the stuff inside.

"Look, here it is" He handed her the phone.

"Thanks Rai."

"No problemo"

He left the room, thinking about the message he'd just sent. He couldn't wait for his plan to unfold.

_I guess it's true what they say, Jealousy can make you do stupid things…_

**Wow, this was a long chapter! I thought this was gonna be one of the shortest ones in this fic. I guess I was wrong! So what did Rai put in the message, and who to? You can probably guess, but if so, don't spoil it for others! So, for those of you who don't, tune in next time to find out! Oh and by the way, I can't get on the computer for over a week, so the update won't be for a while. Sorry!**

**Beany**

**xXx**


	4. Guilt Trip

**Right, I'm gonna try not to make these things too long, coz I know their boring.**

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in _MONTHS_, but I got a couple of reasons;**

**1) I went on Holiday!!!!!!!! My Nan and Granddad took me and my sister to Canada!!!!!! We stayed in Vancouver and went on the Rocky mountaineer!**

**2) Also, my computer completely crashed and wouldn't even turn on. _Luckily_, now we've got a new one! But then, this crashed too! The mouse broke! But I, being the genius I am, fixed it, so now we're back on track.**

**3) Then, I got a _horrendous_ writers block and had to wait _months_ trying to think of what to put!!!**

**I know, excuses, excuses, but hey, it's not my fault, is it? Oh well, you can blame me if you want. **

**I also forgot to mention, that when Rai sent the text, it was a few days after they met Ricky, so Kim's already been on about three dates with him.**

**Wow, that was long. Sorry! I'll be quiet now.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't I said it enough?**

**Puzzle Of My Heart**

Raimundo laid on his futon and thought back on the previous night.

_Ooh, Kimiko's gonna be ticked when she finds out what I've done._

He lay there and closed his eyes. Now all he had to do was to let his plan fall into place.

**_You shouldn't have done this..._**

_What? Where did that come from?_

Raimundo opened his eyes.

**_You know this is wrong…_**

_What am I thinking?_

_**She's going to figure it out. You know she will…**_

_Wait, what if she_ does_ figures out it was me? Nah…Kim's not that smart._

He smirked slightly.

_But I am. I mean, who else would have thought to dump Kimiko's boyfriend without her knowing? Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh well…_

**_Pack your bags, you're about to go on a major guilt trip…_**

_Sure…_

Raimundo simply kept smiling and began to sing his favourite song in head, tapping his foot along to the rhythm.

X

Kimiko was on her computer, playing a new video game her dad had sent her, when she got an e-mail.

_Ricky? I wonder what he could want. We've got another date tonight, so why can't he just tell me then?_

She opened the e-mail and began reading when Raimundo jumped round the corner.

"Hey Kim! What'ya doin…"

He trailed off when he saw she was reading an e-mail from Ricky. He saw her look confused then shocked, but then her face scrunched up in a way that looked like she was going to cry. She breathed in and out deeply and wiped her eyes before standing up and gently pushed her chair in. She flicked her hair back started to tidy her desk. Raimundo stepped timidly into her room.

_Maybe he didn't get the text?_

"Kimiko? You okay girl?"

She stopped what she was doing to turn and look at Raimundo.

"I'm fine. Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Because you don't normally talk through clenched teeth"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm fine. Really"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know something's up, just tell me what it is. Maybe I can help?"

"I doubt it. Ricky just sent me a really horrible e-mail saying that I don't deserve him and yelling at me for things I didn't even say!..."

She started getting worked up, her voice getting louder and quicker.

"…and now he won't even talk to me and I don't know why!"

She broke down crying, breathing deeply and heavily. Raimundo stood, watching her. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He'd never felt like this before, but then again, he'd never felt this guilty either.

_**Told you so.**_

_Shut up._

**This story's only gonna be about 6 chapters long coz I don't really do long ones.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I can't keep writing you all down on here coz it's too long, but from now on I'll try to reply personally!**

**Again, Sorry for the delay, but I'm not that great at getting things done on time.**

**Beany413**

**X**


End file.
